Sixteen
by Ino Y. Uchiha
Summary: Decisions need to be made, Sacrifices, Hardships. All that she will need to get through with just for Love, Friendship and Trust. That's Highschool for you. Everything can happen when you least expect it. Now, can she handle all that or just give up?
1. Introduction to Daddy's other girl

**Story Number One: ****Daddy's other girl**

* * *

**SUMMARY: Coming home late, answering phone calls in the bathroom, 'I love you's in his phone, expensive phone bills, easily gets irritated? What's happening to Inoichi? What is he hiding?**

* * *

_**First Chapter: **__**Ino finds out**_


	2. Daddy's other girl I: Ino finds out

Daddy's other girl II: Someone to talk to

Ino's POV

Once I gave my daddy his phone back, I locked the door tight and cried. How can daddy…do this to mommy? To us?

I was hurt. I know my mom will be if she found out. I know my sisters would too.

Though, I was thinking of depression again. I remember the last time I had them when I was in 5th grade It didn't turn out really well. I was almost always absent and…sickly.

I even attempted to do suicide **(****Ino:**** Ami. Is. Not. Lying. She almost did it.)**

I need someone to tell all this. Someone I can rely on.

And I think I know who that person is.

I got my hand phone and sent her a message, and waited for her to reply.

**~XOXO~**

"_Ugh! Nobody's texting me. This sucks."Sakura said as she slumped ba_ck on the chair, just in time to hear her hand phone ring.

She got the phone from the table and opened the inbox. "Finally!"

**~XOXO~**

**(****Ami:**** Ami's getting lazy…the messages bellow is sent alternately.)**

_To: Sakura_

_From: Ino_

_Message: Could we talk? -Ino-_

…

_To: Ino_

_From: Sakura_

_Message: Sure. Why not?_

…

_To: Sakura_

_From: Ino_

_Message: Great. I needed somebody to talk to anyway._

…

_To: Ino_

_From: Sakura _

_Message: Why? Is something wrong? Got into a fight with your parents again?_

…

_To: Sakura_

_From: Ino_

_Message: No. It's not it._

…

_To: Ino_

_From: Sakura_

_Message: What is it? Maybe I could help!_

…

_To: Sakura_

_From: Ino_

_Message: Are you sure?_

…

_To: Ino_

_From: Sakura_

_Message: Isn't this what best friends are for?_

…

_To: Sakura_

_From: Ino_

_Message: Oh yeah, I forgot._

…

_To: Ino_

_From: Sakura_

_Message: So what happened?_

…

_To: Sakura_

_From: Ino_

_Message: Remember what Hinata and I were talking a few days before?_

…

_To: Ino_

_From: Sakura_

_Message: Yeah. You mean her cousin's father filing a divorce just to be with another woman?_

…

_To: Sakura_

_From: Ino_

_Message: Uh huh._

…

_To: Ino_

_From: Sakura_

_Message: What about it? It's not like you and Neji are cousins now, are you?_

…

_To: Sakura_

_From: Ino  
_

_Message: It's not like that. It's just that…what Neji's experiencing now…_

…_I am too…_

**~XOXO~**

"What?" Sakura said to herself, her face looked shocked.

**~XOXO~**

_To: Ino_

_From: Sakura_

_Message: WHAT?!_

…

_To: Sakura_

_From: Ino_

_Message: I said: Daddy. Has. Another. Girl._

…

_To: Ino _

_From: Sakura_

_Message: Aren't you sad about it? I know I would if I found out that daddy had another…you know…_

_But then again, my mom will run around Konoha with a butcher's knife and cut dad into pieces if he did…_

…

_To: Sakura_

_From: Ino_

_Message: _TT^TT

…

_To: Ino_

_From: Sakura_

_Message: Oops…Sorry…_

…

_To: Sakura_

_From: Ino_

_Message: No. I'm okay. Just kidding. Anyways, please don't tell anybody! Not even your mom! I know both of my mom and your are close so if you tell her, I'm so going to be the one to get a butcher's knife!_

…

_To: Ino_

_From: Sakura_

_Message: LOL. Don't worry. I won't._

…

_To: Sakura_

_From: Ino_

_Message: Thanks._

…

_To: Ino_

_From: Sakura_

_Message: Anytime._

**~XOXO~**

Ino put her phone down after that. '_It was good that I had someone to share this with. I feel so much better.'_

**A/N: 2****nd**** Chappie done! And I changed the Title too!**

**I had a good time writing this. I hope you had a good time reading too!**

**Love you Lots!**

**-Ami Sano-**

**~^.^~**


	3. Daddy's other girl II:Someone to talk to

Daddy's other girl II: Someone to talk to

Ino's POV

Once I gave my daddy his phone back, I locked the door tight and cried. How can daddy…do this to mommy? To us?

I was hurt. I know my mom will be if she found out. I know my sisters would too.

Though, I was thinking of depression again. I remember the last time I had them when I was in 5th grade It didn't turn out really well. I was almost always absent and…sickly.

I even attempted to do suicide **(****Ino:**** Ami. Is. Not. Lying. She almost did it.)**

I need someone to tell all this. Someone I can rely on.

And I think I know who that person is.

I got my hand phone and sent her a message, and waited for her to reply.

**~XOXO~**

"_Ugh! Nobody's texting me. This sucks."Sakura said as she slumped ba_ck on the chair, just in time to hear her hand phone ring.

She got the phone from the table and opened the inbox. "Finally!"

**~XOXO~**

**(****Ami:**** Ami's getting lazy…the messages bellow is sent alternately.)**

_To: Sakura_

_From: Ino_

_Message: Could we talk? -Ino-_

…

_To: Ino_

_From: Sakura_

_Message: Sure. Why not?_

…

_To: Sakura_

_From: Ino_

_Message: Great. I needed somebody to talk to anyway._

…

_To: Ino_

_From: Sakura _

_Message: Why? Is something wrong? Got into a fight with your parents again?_

…

_To: Sakura_

_From: Ino_

_Message: No. It's not it._

…

_To: Ino_

_From: Sakura_

_Message: What is it? Maybe I could help!_

…

_To: Sakura_

_From: Ino_

_Message: Are you sure?_

…

_To: Ino_

_From: Sakura_

_Message: Isn't this what best friends are for?_

…

_To: Sakura_

_From: Ino_

_Message: Oh yeah, I forgot._

…

_To: Ino_

_From: Sakura_

_Message: So what happened?_

…

_To: Sakura_

_From: Ino_

_Message: Remember what Hinata and I were talking a few days before?_

…

_To: Ino_

_From: Sakura_

_Message: Yeah. You mean her cousin's father filing a divorce just to be with another woman?_

…

_To: Sakura_

_From: Ino_

_Message: Uh huh._

…

_To: Ino_

_From: Sakura_

_Message: What about it? It's not like you and Neji are cousins now, are you?_

…

_To: Sakura_

_From: Ino  
_

_Message: It's not like that. It's just that…what Neji's experiencing now…_

…_I am too…_

**~XOXO~**

"What?" Sakura said to herself, her face looked shocked.

**~XOXO~**

_To: Ino_

_From: Sakura_

_Message: WHAT?!_

…

_To: Sakura_

_From: Ino_

_Message: I said: Daddy. Has. Another. Girl._

…

_To: Ino _

_From: Sakura_

_Message: Aren't you sad about it? I know I would if I found out that daddy have another…you know…_

_But then again, my mom will run around Konoha with a butcher's knife and cut dad into pieces if he did…_

…

_To: Sakura_

_From: Ino_

_Message: _TT^TT

…

_To: Ino_

_From: Sakura_

_Message: Oops…Sorry…_

…

_To: Sakura_

_From: Ino_

_Message: No. I'm okay. Just kidding. Anyways, please don't tell anybody! Not even your mom! I know both of my mom and yours are close so if you tell her, I'm so going to be the one to get a butcher's knife!_

…

_To: Ino_

_From: Sakura_

_Message: LOL. Don't worry. I won't._

…

_To: Sakura_

_From: Ino_

_Message: Thanks._

…

_To: Ino_

_From: Sakura_

_Message: Anytime._

**~XOXO~**

Ino put her phone down after that. '_It was good that I had someone to share this with. I feel so much better.'_

**A/N: 2****nd**** Chappie done! And I changed the Title too!**

**I had a good time writing this. I hope you had a good time reading too!**

**Love you Lots!**

**-Ami Sano-**

**~^.^~**


	4. I don't wanna go!

**I've been changing the title of this story so much. I hope I can stick to this one. And I even changed then plot! **

**I hope you like the revised one!**

* * *

Chapter One: First Day Part 1

* * *

"But Dad," Ino whined. "I want to go back to Ninja Academy. I don't want to be here."

Inoichi sighed. When must she at least appreciate the things he does for her?

"_Dad,_" she said demandeingly. "I want to go back."

"But we're already here. We can't go back now."

"Daddy! why can't you just let me choose what _I _want to do."

"I am your _dad_ and _I _am still the one in-charge." he said back at her.

She slouched down on the seat and grumbled. "I wish _mom_ were here. I know she would have let me stay..."

Inoichi could only stay silent, mind focused opn the road. Or at least he tried to.

=Konoha High 9:00 am=

People. _Lots _of people. That was all she could see. Some parents drove their kids to school too.

Her father stopped the car in an empty space before turning the engine off anf getting out of the car.

Inoichi opened the door for her but she made no move to get out.

He then decided to do the "Friendly" approach.

"Ino _please_." he begged. "I know you've been very excited to attend school here."

"There is no way I'm getting out of here. _Not _until you send me back." Ino pointed out. "I _used _to. Not until--"

"Until what?" he asked curiously. "If you want to go back, you need to give me a valid reason first.

"But..." she trailed off.

_..._

_"We'l meet each other on the first day of school, okay?" he smiled, his fiery red hair flowing in with the wind. _

_"Right!"_

_..._

_'My boyfriend and I just broke up. I need to apologoze.' _Ino thought in her mind. She missed him. She misses his strong arms around him. And wants to know if he does too. _'But I cannot tell him that or he'll flip!'_

She had been on a relationship with the guy she liked so much for 2 months now. After graduation. Nobody knew about it. Well, except from her bestfriend, Temari.

"I, I loved my old school. I don't want to be in any other." she lied partially. True, she _loved_ it but it wasn;t the main reson she wanted to go back. And you probably know why.

"Come on." he said as he stretched out a hand for her to reach. "Just one year and you can go back. I promise."

Thinking twice before deciding, she took her father's hand and got out. _'If it's the only way I so I can go back to Ninja Academy, I will do anything.'_

"Okay!" She said to her father, smiling fakingly. _"I have to do everything so we can be together again!'_

* * *

**Ami's additional notes:**

**Chapter sucks XP**

**+The guy was =name is sensored=**

**+I did not copy the story plot. If you think the name "Konoha High" is familiar, it's because most writers put this in their AU stories. **

**+Soon I'll be making "Kasai (Fire) University" or "KU" when I'm finished with this **


	5. Mistaken

**I've risen from the dead once again! haha XD  
**

**

* * *

**

* * *

Chapter Two: Mistaken

* * *

_"Come on." he said as he stretched out a hand for her to reach. "Just one year and you can go back. I promise."_

_Thinking twice before deciding, she took her father's hand and got out. '_If it's the only way I so I can go back to Ninja Academy, I will do anything_.'_

_"Okay!" She said to her father, smiling fakingly. "_I have to do everything so we can be together again!_'_

_

* * *

  
_

_'Just one year and...we'll be together again..._' Ino thought as she walked down the hallway.

_'Just one year and--OOF!' _she hit into someone. "Who do you think you ar--" she stopped in mid sentence, shocked about what she saw.

Bloody-red hair.

"G-Gaara-ku--"

"Hn?" the person said. "Who's that? You must've mistaken me for someone else."

"I...I'm sorry..._Gomenasai..._" she said and looked down on the floor, embarrassed about the whole scenario. "I didn't mean to--"

"Nah. It's okay." he smiled and offered her a hand. "Sasori's my name."

Ino took the red-haired boy's hand and stood up. "O-oh...I'm _really _sorry." she said sheepishly. "I shouldn't have snapped so quickly."

"As I said it's fine. No harm done."

"Thanks." she bowed down and went to grab her bag. "I...have to...go..."

She was about to go when Sasori called for her attention. "Huh?"

"Just don't...frown all the time."

Ino turned to leave and left him behind. "Yeah. Whatever."

He watched her figure fade, not caring how he was getting in the peoples' way. _'Yamanaka Ino...yet, our roads cross again...Wait 'till _he_ finds out about this.'_ Sasori then turned his heel and left as well. _'Might as well give him a surprise...'

* * *

_"Baka, Baka, _BAKA_!" Ino said to herself. "Making that red-headed guy see your weakness! I must be going crazy!" She yelled. Good thing no one was around to hear her or they would have thought she was INSANE! "Being in this school really sucks. But it's only for a year, right?"

"Unless," She then stopped as she was about to turn around the corner. "He was thinking that I would be able to like this school while staying for a year..."

The blond closed her eyes and clenched her fist.

"Ino, you're really dumb, aren't you?"

* * *

**Ami's additional notes:**

**+How did Gaara get into all of this anyway? LOL  
**

**+BOKURA GA ITA! X3  
**


	6. Don't be so judmental

**I'm **_**bored **_**;o**

**Ally:**** Don't go slacking off again!**

**Ami:**** Like **_**you're**_** to tell me that. You've been playing RPG all summer!**

**Ally:**** At least I've been enjoying it…unlike you :P**

**Ami:**** HEY! Studying enjoys me! And isn't it enough for you that I had a really major brainstorm right now **_**and**_** starting to write more chapters on my notebook? D:**

**Ally:**** I prefer to call it "cramming" (-_-); You're weird. And so is that song you're playing.**

**Ami:**** K-On! Is not weird! DX**

**Ally:**** Can you even hear yourself **_**think**_** with "Cagayake Girls" being sounded off your player?**

**Ami:**** I can **_**perfectly **_**hear myself. And I can do that even when it's on MAX volume. ;P**

**Ally:**** Well, **_**I**_** can't handle the sound much longer! XP**

**Ami:**** Then finish the chapter and let me listen to the K-On! Music.**

**Ally:**_**more like noise=**_

**Ami:**** Hm?**

**Ally:**** Nothing. Let's just start this thing!**

**Ami:**** OKAY! ^_^**

**It's been a really long time~**

**This is for you guys! I hope you enjoy.**

**PS: Jannah, I'm thinking of changing the title again :P**

* * *

**DISLAIMER:**** I don't own the Naruto series or any of its' character. This story/chapter is purely fan-made. Any similarities to other stories or real life are coincidencial and not intended by me.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Don't be so judgmental : Hinata's first friend**

* * *

_'Ignore the stares and gossips; make them know that you don't care.' _Electric blue eyes glared straight into the hallway, making some people step aside. _'They're not worth your time.'_

She sighs as she makes a sharp turn in the corner and walks even faster. _'!'_

Class 1A.

She quickly got inside her new classroom and sat in the front row.

Students who were 2 chairs away from her moved farther away, leaving Ino to sit alone and the others to talk among themselves. Their subject? Ino Yamanaka and 'that rumor'.

_'Stupid people, stupid school! Don't they have some other stuff to do other than to spread lies?'_

Just then, the door slid down for the second time, revealing a girl with jet-black hair.

* * *

_"Are you sure you're going to be fine, Ms. Hinata?" Kurenai-sensei looked at me with concerned eyes. She's a teacher here in Konoha High and is the one who have been taking good care of me when Father disowned me. "You could just stay at home and have your lessons there is you want to…"_

_I shook my head no. I was tired of being trapped in our mansion just because I wasn't worthy of being the future president of Hyuga Corps. Having been neglected by your own family and attending a school is like, my ticket to freedom. "N-no. I'll...I'll be f-fine...on my o-own...I just need to...get u-used to it."_

_"If that's what you want then," she sighed and turned to leave. "I won't do anything to stop you. If you have any difficulties, I'm in the faculty room."_

_"Yes, Sensei." I waved goodbye. As soon as she was out of sigh, I faced the classroom door, took a deep breath and prayed everything will be alright, or so I thought it would be._

* * *

The whispers got louder and somewhere in the room, there was a faint sound of someone laughing. Lavender eyes glossed up and trembled, she was about to cry.

_"That girl...she's such an eyesore!"_ Someone completely unrelated to the story whispered.

_"A Hyuga, right?"_ The person next to her chimed in. _"She doesn't belong here, even with her family's back turned away from her. She'll only make us feel that she's superior over us, that she's far-off better than us. What a brat! Thinking that they could do anything with their money…"_

_"I know. But I heard she isn't the only one from the same clan in this school. There was this sophomore from their branch family. And they said he wasn't actually that friendly with the other students…"_

The blond felt pity for the petite girl. She felt it was somehow…familiar.

Making her mind, she stood up, making everyone in the room to stop at what they were doing as she made her way to the crying girl.

She didn't even bother to look up. Her eyes stung as her bangs were soaked. _'Why do they hate me?' What did I do to deserve this?' _she thought and silently cried. _'J-just because I'm a Hyuga d-doesn't mean that I-I'm…like the o-others. I thought that w-when I finally get s-stripped off my name...I would...be free..."_

* * *

I started walking towards the crying girl, not minding the people who started throwing odd looks behind my back.

The crying girl slowly looked up to me, a mix of fear and sadness in her face. "P-please..." she started to say. I looked at her, puzzled. "Please don't...If y-you're g-going to...t-talk about m-me, I'm...f-fine with that..."

I pity her, not because I hated seeing people cry—well, yeah, maybe I _do_—or because all those whispers were getting on my nerves but because I also felt the same way before.

"No." I say. "Saying bad stuff won't do me anything. I don't think of you as how they described you. People like that are fools who only look at people for what they do and where they stand, not really knowing how they act inside." I don't know how I did that but the words just started to flow out. I took a peek at my classmates and saw some of looking down in shame while the others, just mute. _'Serves them right'_ Smirking, I turned my gaze back to the surprised brunette.

* * *

_"Yamanaka Ino." _She stretched a hand out to her for Hinata to shake.

She hesitantly took it. "H-Hinata…Hyuga Hinata." Lavender eyes stared at her with a hint of happiness in them. Because now she finally found a real friend.

* * *

**+What Ami and Ally have to say about the story**

**Ally:**** When will you finally make a **_**normal**_** and **_**with the topic **_**chapter title?**

**Ami:**** Was that really bad?**

**Ally:****_I_ think it was XD**

**Ami:**** MEANIE! DX**

**Ally:**** BTW, guys, we're working as a team now. Because Ami's been lazy lately and haven't got anything done on our summer break—which sucks. I'm going leave my own account just for this T~T**

**Ami:**** Not 'lazy'. Just 'busy'. And remember, it was your decision.**

**Ally:**** Busy with eating, watching anime shows, sleeping? Same difference!**

**Ami:**** Fine! **_**Lazy. **_**But I was studying too, you know! Though, thanks for agreeing to help me. Now I know you'll always be at my back.**

**Ally:**_**=and make me do all of the typing=**__**Anyway**_**, weren't you planning on studying after finishing this chapter?**

**Ami:**** I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THAT! I'll have to kick you out of our house now. I don't want any distractions.**

**Ally:**** Wait, **_**WHAT**_**?**

**Ami:**** I need to study, right? I don't want you disturbing and making me forget about it!**

**Ally:**** How about just ending this chapter here?**

**Ami:**** Okay, okay, **_**okay**_**! Guys, thanks for reading! I hope you'll look forward to my—**

**Ally:**_**Our**_**. We're a team now, right?**

**Ami:**** Fine! **_**Our **_**story. Now, GET OUT, ALLY! **

**Ami:**** O_O;; I'll just go and revise some of your stories, type those other stuff in etc...**

* * *

**+Criticisms are **_**loved**_**. We believe it makes us better writers. So, give us an honest review and help us improve! Tell us how you like (or hate) it and why you do so. Explain to us what we did wrong. We won't get angry. In fact, we appreciate those kinds of stuff more.**


End file.
